Crossing all over!
by cold mirror
Summary: Das zweite Schuljahr beginnt. Lucius Malfoy macht Stress. Snape findet seine wahre Liebe. Dumbledore dreht durch. Und malwieder etwas unter der Gürtellinie (Snape/viele - Filch/Mrs. Norris...) Mein armes Gehirn.


Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling hat Schuld!!!  
  
Crossing all over!  
  
(Dumbledore und Mcgonnagal fliegen mit ihren Besen durch die Luft.)  
  
Dumbledore: Prof. McGonnagal! Hu-huu!  
  
McGonnagal: Albus! Schön sie zu sehen! Schöne Ferien gehabt?  
  
Dumbledore: Waaaas?  
  
McGonnagal: Schöne Ferien gehabt??  
  
Dumbledore: Waaaas?  
  
McGonnagal: Ou man... Er hat schon wieder sein Hörgerät vergessen...  
  
Dumbledore: Hab ich nicht. Ich kann sie nur nicht verstehen, weil der Verkehr da unten so laut ist!  
  
(Sie schauen nach unten durch eine kleine Wolkenöffnung auf den Straßenverkehr von London.)  
  
McGonnagal: Wir müssen aufpassen, dass die Muggel uns nicht sehen!  
  
Dumbledore: Waaaaas?  
  
McGonnagal: Idiot...  
  
Dumbledore: Nanana Minerva! Und das am ersten Schultag.  
  
McGonnagal: Ich dachte, sie hören mich nicht?  
  
Dumbledorte: Aber ich kann Lippenlesen!  
  
McGonnagal: (hält eine Hand vor'm Mund) Und was sage ich jetzt?  
  
Dumbledore: Das weiß ich doch nicht, sie halten ja die Hand vor'm Mund!  
  
McGonnagal: Ach so...  
  
(Dumbledore knallt plötzlich gegen ein Flugzeug. Das Flugzeug stürzt ab.)  
  
Dumbledore: Ah! Verdammt, jetzt hab ich 'ne Beule!  
  
(Panikgeschrei erfüllt die Luft, bevor das Flugzeug an einem Berg zerschellt.)  
  
Dumbledore: Und 'nen Strafzettel vom Zauberministeriem bekomm ich auch!  
  
McGonnagal: Mh... (ihr Augenlid zuckt)  
  
Dumbledore: Lass's ma schnell abhauen, bevor's jemand merkt! Los, wir legen den Torbogang ein!!!  
  
McGonnagal: Ich darf nicht im Turbogang fliegen...  
  
Dumbledore: Warum nicht?  
  
McGonngal: ...meine Lizens ist vor 150 Jahren abgelaufen... sie sagen ich bin zu alt...  
  
Dumbledore: (flüstert) Ich hab eigentlich auch keine Lizens mehr, aber ein Versuch kann ja nicht schaden! Ene meine mei - flieg los Kartoffelbrei!  
  
(Und er hob unglaublich weit von der Erde ab! Dann prallte er gegen ein Space-Shuttle. Ein paar Decks wurden abgerissen und mindestens die Hälfte der Besatzung starb an Verbrennungen oder sie wurden in die unendlichen Weiten des Weltraums gerissen.)  
  
Dumbledore: Hoppsala! (fliegt zu McGonnagal zurück)  
  
McGonnagal: Es ist der erste Schultag und sie haben schon hunderte von Menschen getötet!  
  
Dumbledore: Ach das macht doch nichts. Kann ja jedem mal passierern.  
  
(Langsam nähern sie sich Hogwarts. Dumbledore kracht natürlich gegen jeden einzelnen Turm. Selbst wenn sie garnicht auf seiner Flugbahn liegen... wärenddessen versammeln sich alle Lehrer schon in der großen Halle.)  
  
Snape: Verdammt! Scheiße! Mist! Kacke! Dreck!  
  
Quirrel: W-Was ist denn l-los?  
  
Snape: Meine ganzen Vorräte sind in den Ferien vergammelt!  
  
Quirrel: Ach, die w-waren d-doch eh schon tot!  
  
Snape: Nein, ich meine... Gah!  
  
McGonnagal: Hallöchen!  
  
Snape: Minerva! Hast du nicht gesagt, du siehst in den Ferien nach meinen Vorräten?  
  
McGonnagal: (überlegt) ...jaaa.  
  
(Kurzes Schweigen.)  
  
Snape: Hast du es gemacht??  
  
McGonnagal: (überlegt etwas länger) ...nein.  
  
Snape: Toll! Und womit soll ich dann Zaubertränke brauen?  
  
McGonngal: Was weiß ich? Nimm doch ein paar Haare von dir! Wer weiß was da drin ist!  
  
Snape: Willst du, dass ich dich in eine Kaulquappe verwandle??  
  
McGonnagal: Mach doch!  
  
Quirrel: Du kannst meine Haare auch haben!  
  
McGonnagal: Du hast garkeine Haare...  
  
Quirrel: Oh... stimmt... (senkt den Kopf und geht traurig weg.)  
  
(Dumbledore betritt mit ein paar blauen Flecken den Raum.)  
  
Dumbledore: Halli-hallo!! Da bin ich!  
  
Lehrer+Hausmeister+Mrs.Norris: OH NEIN!!! (Miao!!!)  
  
Dumbledore: Was denn? Ich dachte, ihr freut euch mich zu sehen?  
  
McGonnagal: Wir stecken gerade in einer wichtigen Disskussion über Snapes vergammelte Zutaten!  
  
Snape: Genau! Wir streiten, wer Schuld hat! (zeigt auf McGonnagal) Du hast Schuld!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Jaja... machen sie doch einen Zeitsprung und schrauben ihre Gläser und Fläschchen richtig zu. Ich geh jetzt pennen... wenn Voldemort zufällig die Schule übernehmen will, sagt ihm, er soll leise sein, ich will meine Ruhe! (er geht weg)  
  
McGonnagal: Gut. Da das jetzt geklärt ist, können wir ja schon mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen! Dumbledore ist weg, das bedeutet ich habe die Macht! Und ihr nicht! Muahahahaa!  
  
Alle: ...  
  
McGonnagal: Alles hört auf mein Kommando! Mr. Filch! Sie räumen hier erstmal alles auf!  
  
Filch: Hey! Nicht drängeln! Wo ist deine Busfahrkarte?  
  
McGonnagal: Ähm... was?  
  
Snape: Er ist noch ein bisschen benommen, weil er zu dem Hausmeisterjob noch nebenbei etwas Geld mit Busfahren verdient.  
  
McGonnagal: Ein erbärmliches Leben.  
  
Snape: In der Tat.  
  
Filch: Mrs: Norris, du stinkst!  
  
Mrs. Norris: ...miao??  
  
Filch: Ich muss dich erstmal baden! (er zerrt die kreischende Mrs. Norris weg)  
  
McGonnagl: Okay! Snape, sie müssen die Kinder vom Bahnhof abholen.  
  
Snape: WAS?! Warum ich??  
  
McGonnagl: Hagrid kann leider nicht, weil er von einem Drachen zertrampelt wurde.  
  
Snape: Oh... (prust)  
  
McGonnagal: Darum müssen sie jetzt die Schüler betreuen!  
  
Snape: (panisch) Aber ich bin nicht befugt das zu tun! Ich habe doch nie Pädagogik studiert! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit diesen kleinen Bratzen zurechtkommen soll!  
  
McGonnagal: Ach! Sie müssen nur gut gelaunt und fröhlich sein!  
  
Snape: Nichts leichter als das... (geht grummelnd von dannen)  
  
(Wärenddeseen im Hogwarts Express)  
  
Ron: (mampf mampf) Mensch Harry, ich bin richtig froh dich wieder zu sehen!  
  
Harry: Wir sitzen doch schon seit mehreren Stunden zusammen in diesem Abteil.  
  
Ron: (mampf mampf) Mmh... Schokolade... (greift nach einem Riegel Schokolade und verschlingt ihn)  
  
Harry: Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wenn du nur mit mir befreundet wärst, weil ich soviel Geld hab.  
  
Ron: Ach was! (schnappt sich ein paar Goldstücke aus Harrys Tasche) SÜSSIGKEITENFRAU!!! Noch mehr Schokofrösche!!!  
  
(Hermine kommt plötzlich den Gang entlang gerannt)  
  
Hermine: Hey! Endlich hab ich euch gefunden! Es ist ja so- WAAAA!!! (rutscht auf etwas Glipschigem aus) Ahhh!!! (Wams! Spladder!)  
  
Neville: TRAVER! Oh nein!  
  
Harry: Sag mal, wie oft ist Traver eigentlich schon zerspladdert?  
  
Neville: (schluchtz) Mein armer Traver!  
  
Hermine: Kann es sein, dass deine Eltern dir jedes Jahr eine neue Kröte schenken und du sie immer wieder Traver nennst??  
  
Neville: (flenn) Du trampelst nicht nur auf Traver, sondern auch auf meinen Gefühlen herum! Du bist so unsenibel!  
  
Hermine: Halt die Fresse, du Fettarsch.  
  
Neville: (heul) Niemand fühlt so viel für Traver wie ich!!! Warum auch?? Er ist ja bloß ein glibschiger Schleimklumpen!!!  
  
Ron: Mh-mh... stimmt.  
  
(Wärend Neville heulend/grunzend wegrennt, kommt auch schon Draco um Harry einen Besuch abzustatten)  
  
Draco: Hey, Potter! (überlegt kurz irgendeine Beleidigung) Du siehst ja scheiße aus! Wie gut, dass ich nicht so ausseh! (denkt) Gute Beleidigung, nächstes Mal wieder sagen.  
  
Harry: Verschwinde Malfoy!  
  
Ron: Genau! Verzieh dich!  
  
Draco: An eurer Stelle würde ich nicht so vorlaut sein! Mein Vater ist auch hier im Zug!  
  
Lucius: (weit entfernt) Ja, bin ich!  
  
Harry: Warum das denn? Traust du dich nicht mehr allein in die Schule??  
  
Draco: Nein. Er will ein paar Gespräche mit Dumbledore führen, damit solche Versager wie du-  
  
(Plötzlich kam der Zug zum Stillstand und Draco fiel einige Meter zur Seite, knallte auf den Boden und schlitterte den Gang entlang)  
  
Draco: (schreit in der Ferne) -nicht mehr auf die Schule dürfeeeeeen... (knallt gegen eine Wand)  
  
Lucius: Ach mein Schnutzelbutzelchen, hast du dir weh getan? Mein armes kleines Draco-Mäuschen!  
  
Harry: Oh. Mein. Gott.  
  
Ron: Der ist ja schlimmer als Percy!  
  
Percy: (aus einem anderem Abteil) Das hab ich genau gehört! (Pause) Mein Schatzi!  
  
(Snape kommt auf den Bahnsteig und versucht bei dem Anblick der aus dem Zug ströhmenden Kinder nicht in Panik zu geraten)  
  
Erstklässler: Seht mal! Ein Penner! Kommt, wir geben ihm Geld!  
  
Andere Erstklässler: Yeeaaaiii!!! (holen Kleingeld aus ihren Taschen)  
  
Snape: Nein! Nein! Neiiiiiiiin!!! (wird mit Geld gesteinigt)  
  
Percy: Hey! Lasst Prof. Snape in Ruhe! Nicht fummeln! Äh... Nicht bummeln, meinte ich natürlich...  
  
Harry: Snape?? Was macht der denn hier?  
  
Hermine: Weiß nicht. Vielleicht ist Hagrid krank...  
  
Ron: Selbst wenn Hagrid krank wär, würde er doch kommen und uns begrüßen! Immerhin sind wir seine Feunde. Da müsste er schon eine richtig schlimme Krankheit haben! Vielleicht wollte er kommen, doch Snape hat ihn aufgehalten! Ja, und jetzt liegt Hagrid mit inneren Blutungen im Graben und muss einen grausamen Tod sterben!!!  
  
Harry+Hermine: ...  
  
Ron: Oder er ist krank...  
  
Percy: Kommt schon, nicht bummeln! Nehmt euch an die Hand, singt ein Lied und folgt Prof. Snape!  
  
Snape: (murmelt) Einfach so tun als ob ich fröhlich wäre... (laut) Nagut... steigt alle in die Bote... ...Achtung, jetzt geht's rund... ...juhuuu... ... ...na, könnt ihr noch? ... ...Bombenstimmung...  
  
(Nach einer aufregenden Fahrt im Schneckentempo kommen sie endlich in Hogwarts an.)  
  
Snape: Ja also... ähm... (sieht zitternd um sich) Prof. McGonnagal ist wohl gerade verhindert... (im Hintergrund hört man eine Klospühlung...) ich sehe lieber selbst mal nach ihr. Bleibt hier stehen und... (würgt Worte hervor) seid brav.  
  
(Snape rennt die Treppen hoch, die große Halle entlang, durch eine Tür, auf den Hinterhof wieder raus, steigt in sein Auto, Reifen quietschen, etwas später hört man ein Flugzeug starten... das stürzt dann aber leider ab.)  
  
Dumbledore: Hoppsala!  
  
(Die Kinder betreten nun langsam die Halle)  
  
Harry: Bin mal gespannt, wer alles zu uns kommt.  
  
Ron: Ginny kommt bestimmt zu uns! Der sprechende Hut hat alle Weasleys zu Gryffindor geschickt.  
  
Fred+George+Percy: (nicken übertrieben) Mh-mh!  
  
Charlie+Bill: (Draußen vor dem Fenster) Mh-mh!  
  
Hermine: Du Ron, darf ich dich mal was fragen?  
  
Ron: Klar doch!  
  
Hermine: Ähm... deine Eltern haben 7 Kinder... und tja, äh...  
  
Ron: Kondome sind verdammt teuer!!!  
  
Hermine: (schaut zu Snape, der grade von McGonnagal in die Halle gezerrt wird) Kondome...  
  
McGonnagal: (zu den Erstklässlern) Ihr werdet jetzt in eure Häuser eingeteilt... (holt den sprechenden Hut hervor)  
  
Hut: Hallo.  
  
(Langsam sitzt jedes Kind an einem der vier großen Tische)  
  
Hut: Na, wo willst du hin?  
  
Kind: Ähm... Gryffindor!  
  
Hut: Na, wenn du dir da so sicher bist - HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
Kind: Yeea- (senkt den Kopf) Oh...  
  
Hut: Hähähä!  
  
(Nach einiger Zeit leert sich die große Halle.)  
  
Ron: (fettgefressen) Ou man! Ich liebe diese Schule!  
  
Draco: Sicher! Endlich musst du dich nicht mehr aus einer Mülltonne ernähren!  
  
Crap+Goil: Ehehehe! (grunz) Ehehehe!  
  
Ron: (steht wütend auf) Was soll das heißen?? Meine Mum sorgt gut für mich!!!  
  
Draco: (quiekt) Mami, Mami! Könnte ihr noch etwas mehr Ratten haben?  
  
Crap+Goil: (grunz grunz grunz)  
  
Ron: Na warte! (schnappt sich 'ne Gabel und wirft sie auf Draco)  
  
Crap: (bekommt die Gabel ins Auge) Argh! (fällt um)  
  
Ron: Beinahe! (schnappt sich ein Messer und wirft noch mal)  
  
Goil: (das Messer sticht durch seinen Rachen) Uäk! (fällt auch um)  
  
Ron: Mist! (Hat keine spitzen Gegenstände mehr) Verdammt!  
  
Harry: Hier. (reicht Ron seinen Teller)  
  
Ron: Naja, das geht auch! Nimm das! (wirft den Teller)  
  
Draco: (duckt sich) HA-HA! (kommt wieder hoch)  
  
Hermine: (schlägt ihm in die Frese)  
  
Draco: Ahh! (fällt auf Crap und Goil)  
  
Filch: (summt ein Lied) Mh... mh... mh... (bekommt einen Teller gegen den Hinterkopf geballert) Aaahh! Ihr habt wohl keinen Respekt vor mir, was? Aber das lasse ich mit mir nicht machen! Nur weil ich ein Squib bin und meine Mutter ein Maulwurf war, bin ich noch lange nicht minderwertig! Ihr bekommt alle eine Strafarbeit!  
  
Harry: Oh nein! Und das am ersten Schultag!  
  
Ron: Das ist alles deine Schuld, Malfoy!  
  
Draco: Na dann viel Spaß! Ich verzieh mich, Ciao!  
  
Filch: Wo willst du hin?? Du machst auch eine Strafarbeit!  
  
Draco: Aber ich habe absolut nichts gemacht!  
  
Filch: Das sagen sie alle...  
  
Ron+Harry+Hermine: (prust kicher)  
  
Draco: (sieht seinen Vater) Na wartet! Das erzähl ich meinem Vater! (rennt hin) Vater!  
  
Lucius: Ja mein Schatz? Haben dich die Kinder in deiner Klasse wieder geärgert?  
  
Draco: Nein, viel schlimmer!  
  
Lucius: Du hast schon wieder ins Bett gemacht?  
  
Draco: NEIN! Filch, dieser schlammblütige Hausmeister sagt, ich muss eine Strafarbeit machen, obwohl ich garnichts getan habe!!  
  
Lucius: Niemand behauptet, dass mein Sohn dumm, eingebildet und schwul ist und kommt damit durch!  
  
Draco: Aber das hat er doch garnicht!!!  
  
Lucius: Nein? Oh... naja... (geht kurz zu Snape. Sie tuscheln und beschließen einen gefährlichen Zaubertrank zu brauen, der alles und jeden binnen Sekunden zersetzt, um diesen dann zu verkaufen, um mit dem Geld Filch zu bestechen!)  
  
Harry: Na dann.. was ist denn jetzt unsere Strafe?  
  
Filch: (reibt sich den Hinterkopf) Was? Wer seid ihr? Wo sind eure Busfahrkarten?  
  
Hermine: Ähm... wir gehen dann mal...  
  
(Etwas später am Abend im Lehrerzimmer)  
  
McGonnagal: (trinkt Pfefferminz-Tee) Ach, jetzt muss ich mir schon wieder so viele neue Namen merken...  
  
Snape: (trinkt schwarzen Tee) Ich nenne alle von Anfang an "Dummchen" oder "flachmatischer gehirn-amputierter Bezirkstrottel". Ist viel einfacher...  
  
McGonnagal: (schlürf) Mein Tee schmeckt so komisch... hast du ihn schon wieder vergiftet?  
  
Snape: Hm... nicht mehr als gewöhnlich...  
  
McGonnagal: Komisch. Ess deine Suppe, solange sie noch lebt.  
  
Snape: Mh... (schlabbert seine Suppe)  
  
Quirrel: (kommt in den Raum gestürzt, schnappt sich die nächstbeste Mordwaffe -einen Kerzenstäner- und bedroht sie) Harry Potter! So treffen wir uns also zum ersten und zum letzten Mal wieder, alter Knabe! Zum letzten Mal...? Ja!  
  
McGonnagal+Snape: ???  
  
Quirrel: (fällt um und bewegt sich nicht mehr)  
  
McGonnagal: Prof. Quirrel? Sind sie okay?  
  
Quirrel: ...  
  
Snape: Wahrscheinlich hat er schon wieder mit meinen Trank-zutaten rumgespielt. Er findet sie lustig, weil sie so schön feucht und schleimig sind...  
  
McGonnagal: ...  
  
Snape: Naja, ich hab ihm schon hundert mal gesagt, er soll nicht immer gleich alles in den Mund nehmen!  
  
McGonnagal: Ich hol schnell Madam Pomfrey! (rennt weg)  
  
Snape: (streichelt Quirrel) Fünfmal am Tag ist wohl doch zuviel für dich...  
  
McGonnagal: (kommt zurückgerannt) Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich immernoch um Hagrid, aber Percy ist Arzthelfer!  
  
Percy: So, wo ist denn unser schnuckeliger Patient? Hach, sieht er nicht goldig aus, wenn er halb tot auf dem Boden liegt und sein Gesicht zuckt?  
  
Snape: ...jaa.  
  
Percy: Er erinnert mich an meinen goldigen Goldfisch Detlef, der vor einem Jahr gestorben ist!  
  
Snape: Schön für sie! Wollen sie ihm nicht helfen?  
  
Percy: Aber der ist doch tot!  
  
Snape: Ich meine Prof. Quirrel.  
  
Percy: Oh ja, sicher. Dann ramm ich mal diese Spritze hier direkt in seinen kleinen süßen Po, dann hüpft er wieder wie eh und jeh durch die Gegend! (rammt die Spritze in Quirrels Po...)  
  
Quirrel: AAAAHH!!!  
  
Snape: (in Trance) Ich liebe dieses Geräusch...  
  
McGonnagal: Nun... ich werd dann mal gehen. Quirrel, kommen sie besser mit. Madam Pomfrey möchte sicher wissen, was alles durch ihre Adern fließt... (schaut missmutig zu Snape)  
  
Quirrel: Oh... n-nein, ich bleib l-lieber hier. Sie k-können alleine gehen.  
  
Snape: Ja und nehmen sie diesen schwulen Arzthelfer mit!  
  
Percy: Ich hab auch einen Namen!  
  
Snape: Den will aber keiner wissen!  
  
Percy: Woher wollen sie überhaupt wissen, dass ich schwul bin? Liegt es an meiner graziösen Haltung? Meinem wunderschönem Gesicht?  
  
Snape: Größtenteils liegt es an den pinken Stöckelschuhen...  
  
Percy: Ach so.  
  
(McGonnagal und Percy verschwinden ~Puff!~)  
  
Snape: Quirrel... (Mädchen-Tonfall: "Bist du bescheuert?!") sind sie irgendwie Voldemort-besessen?!  
  
Quirrel: Nun ja... Letztes Jahr w-war ich bessesen, aber d-dann ist Voldemort aus meinem Körper gefahren...  
  
Snape: Soweit ich weiß, sind sie dann zu staub zerfallen.  
  
Quirrel: (Pause) Ne.  
  
Snape: Oh... Und was ist jetzt mit Voldemort?  
  
Quirrel: Sein Geist ist n-noch am Leben, a-aber er hat keinen Körper. Wahrscheinlich hat er den n-nächstbesten m-menschlichen Körper genommen, den er f-finden konnte.  
  
Snape: Es muss nicht unbedingt ein menschlicher Körper sein, der dunkle Lord hat viele Möglichkeiten sich zu verstecken! Er könnte dieser Feuerlöscher da sein! (zeigt panisch auf einen harmlosen Feuerlöscher)  
  
Snape: (beruhigt sich wieder) Nun... wie waren die Ferien... Quirrel?  
  
Quirrel: Nun... ähm... ich w-war allein... (tritt näher zu Snape) ganz allein...  
  
Snape: Und jetzt sind wir beide ganz allein...  
  
Quirrel: (tritt ganz nah an Snape) Ja...  
  
Snape: Da wir ja jetzt ganz alleine sind, können wir ja interessantere Dinge tun...  
  
Quirrel: OH JA! NIMM MICH, SEVERUS!!! (schmeißt sich ihm vor die Füße)  
  
(Plötzlich kommt Madam Hooch ins Lehrerzimmer und stellt ihren Besen ab)  
  
Hooch: Ich bin ein bisschen zu spät, ich weiß, aber- (bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen und starrt auf Snape und Quirrel)  
  
Snape: Ich äh...  
  
Quirrel: Fick mich! Severus! Fick mich!  
  
Hooch: ...was?  
  
Snape: Äh... ich äh... nun... äh... (schlägt gegen eine Feueralarmscheibe und eine Sirene ertönt) Oh! Hören sie nur! Da scheint etwas passiert zu sein! Geh raus und sieh nach!  
  
Hooch: Ähm... Okay...  
  
Snape: Lass uns zu mir gehen!!! (schleift Quirrel weg)  
  
(Der nächste Tag. Und nun sehen wir mal, was die süßen kleinen Gryffindors heute so treiben. Sie sitzen gelangweilt im Unterricht von Prof. Wasweißichwie, dem Muggelkundelehrer.)  
  
WWIW: Nun sagt mir mal die Hauptstadt von England.  
  
Ron: ...drei!  
  
WWIW: Naja, fast richtig. Du da! Mädchen, was sich ständig meldet, sag die Hauptstadt von England.  
  
Hermine: Tut mir Leid. Meine Mutter hat mir verboten über Muggel zu sprechen, geschweigedenn irgendwas mit ihnen zu tun zu haben.  
  
Harry: Äh... deine Mutter ist ein Muggel.  
  
Hermine: Oh... stimmt...  
  
WWIW: Du solltest bestimmt nicht über Squibs sprechen. Das war's doch oder?  
  
Hermine: Nein! Squib Männer haben die längsten-  
  
WWIW: Jaja, schon klar! Also liebe Kinder... es gibt ja einen Unterschied zwischen Muggeln und Squibs. Ron erzähl doch mal was über das Thema!  
  
Ron: Mein Vater sagt immer: "Wenn dich jemand fragt, ob du mit in sein Auto steigen willst, dann sag um Himmels Willen ja!"  
  
Neville: Das sagt meine Oma auch immer zu mir.  
  
Schulglocke: Ding ding ding dong, ding ding ding dong  
  
WWIW: Oh, ähm... naja, das ist natürlich auch ein Aspekt. Also eure Zusatzaufgabe lautet: Malt ein Muggelhaus. Tschüß Kinder!  
  
Hermine: Immer wenn wir Muggelkunde haben, werd ich ganz komisch im Kopf.  
  
Ron: ...drei!  
  
Harry: Ich fühl mich auch total benebelt. Und obwohl ich bei Muggeln lebe, kapiere ich nichts! Ich brauche unbedingt irgendwas, was mich beruhigt. Was haben wir denn jetzt?  
  
Hermine: Zaubertränke.  
  
Harry: Oh neiiiiiiin...  
  
(Sie trotten in das Kellerzimmer und setzen sich)  
  
Hermine: Aber ich weiß nicht, wie Snape den Unterricht halten will.  
  
Ron: ...was? Wieso?  
  
Hermine: Angeblich sind ihm alle seine Vorräte vergammelt.  
  
Harry: Yeeeeiii!!!  
  
Snape: (taucht aus dem Nichts auf) Freuen sie sich nicht zu früh, Potter! Da alle Vorräte nun unbrauchbar sind, können wir leider keine Tränke mehr brauen, darum müssen wir jetzt Theoriestunden machen. Das bedeutet: Ich frage sie jede Stunde nach Zaubertränken und deren Inhaltsstoffen ab!  
  
Alle: Oh Neiiiiin...  
  
Hermine: Yeeiii!!!  
  
Neville: Können wir nicht einfach nach draußen gehen und neue Zutaten sammeln?  
  
Snape: (überlegt einen Moment) Aber natürlich, Mr. Longbottom. Gehen sie ruhig nach draußen und sammeln ein paar Zutaten! Und lassen sie sich ruhig Zeit.  
  
Neville: Hokay! (rennt raus)  
  
Snape: Gut. Fangen wir an mit-  
  
Neville: (kommt zurück in die Klasse gestürmt) Hier! (schmeißt einen Haufen Gras auf's Lehrerpult)  
  
Snape: Äh... Danke. Aber es müssen schon etwas ausgefallenere Zutaten ein. Schauen sie doch mal im verbotenen Wald nach, da finden sie bestimmt was!  
  
Neville: Hokay! (rennt raus)  
  
Snape: Wo war ich? Ach ja! Also-  
  
Neville: (kommt wieder reingerannt) Hier! (schleppt ein totes Einhorn zum Lehrerpult)  
  
Snape: Danke. Und jetzt... setzen sie sich. Bitte!  
  
(Nach der Zaubertrankstunde ist endlich Pause. Harry+Ron+Hermine nutzen dies, um mal zu gucken wie's Hagrid so geht. Der sitzt in seiner Hütte und flennt.)  
  
Harry: Hagrid? Wir sind's, mach auf!  
  
Hagrid: (heult weiter) Ja... kommt rein... schön euch zu sehen... (blärrt los) Uäääääää!!!  
  
Ron: (empört) Hey! Ich dachte, du wurdest zertrampelt!!  
  
Hermine: Was ist denn los?  
  
Ron: Ist Fang gestorben? Sollst du nach Askaban? Soll deine Hütte zum Sperrmüll? Musst du hingerichtet werden? Sehen wir dich dann nie wieder? (lächtz)  
  
Hagrid: Nein. Dieser Malfoy hat Schuld. (Lucius kommt am Fenster vorbei) Du hast Schuld!!!  
  
Harry: Das wissen wir.  
  
Ron: Die haben immer Schuld.  
  
Hermine: Was hat er angestellt?  
  
Hagrid: Erst war er beim Oberschulrat und jetzt ist er hier bei Dumbledore, um einige Änderungen vorzunehemen... ich muss Fluffy wegbringen... (schluchtz)  
  
Harry+Ron+Hermine: Yeeeiii... äh, ich meine... Ohhh...  
  
Hagrid: ...außerdem sieht er mich als eine Bedrohung an, weil... naja. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich exotische Tiere mag...  
  
Ron: Na und? Percy steht auf Jungs - er ist eine Bedrohung für alle männlichen Gryffindorschüler!  
  
Harry: GENAU!!! Äh... also... ja... genau!  
  
Hagrid: Aber er hat doch eine Freundin, oder?  
  
Ron: Ja. Sie sind allerbeste Freundinnen...  
  
Harry: Also, was denkt dieser Malfoy sich eigentlich dabei? So ein Fehler, wie der mit Norbert, wird dir doch nicht noch einmal passieren!  
  
Harry: Ähm... jaaa... (ein Ei rollt im Hintergrund über den Boden) Aber ich darf nicht länger hier bleiben! Ich werde euch vermissen... (schluchtz)  
  
Harry: Und was ist mit Dumbledore? Er kann das doch nicht zulassen!  
  
Hagrid: Wenn der Schulrat es beschlossen hat, kann er nichts machen. Außerdem benimmt er sich in letzter Zeit recht eigenartig...  
  
(Dumbledore besteigt einen der Türme vom Schulschloss)  
  
Dumbledore: Hallo Minerva!  
  
McGonnagal: (guckt sich verwirrt in ihrem Büro um) Hm? Albus? Wo sind sie?  
  
Dumbledore: Hier draußen! Ich wollte sie mal besuchen!  
  
McGonnagal: Äh... was? (macht das Bürofenster auf)  
  
Dumbledore: (knallt gegen's Fenster) Ah! (rutscht ab) Ahhh! (schlägt auf ein paar Dächern auf) Ah! Ah! Ah! (fällt runter) Aaaahhhh!!! (prallt auf) Ahh!  
  
McGonnagal: ...Albus?  
  
Dumbledore: ... ... Nix passiert!  
  
(Wieder bei Hagrid)  
  
Harry: Können wir denn garnichts tun??  
  
Hagrid: Ach, so wird es das beste sein. Wenn ich eine neue Bleibe gefunden habe, dann kann ich auch endlich die Haustiere halten, die ich will! Hier guckt! (Holt den Katalog "Haustiere, die außer Hagrid keiner haben will" hervor) Ich hab mir überlegt, ob ich mir ein Nord-Ost-Süd-Europasienisches- Schwabbel-Nilpferd zulege! Was meint ihr?  
  
Hermine: Ähm... tole Idee, Hagrid. Passt zu dir.  
  
Hagrid: Ja, nicht? Ach, ich komme euch ganz oft besuchen! Und eine Auf- Wiedersehen-Feier mache ich auch! Und ich lade alle ein! Ihr kommt doch auch, oder?  
  
Harry+Ron+Hermine: (die grade schon im Begriff waren gelangweilt wegzugehen) Ähm, ja... sicher doch...  
  
Hagrid: Wir werden richtig viel Spaß haben! Ich baue einen großen Grill!  
  
Harry+Hermine+Ron: (auf halben Weg zur Schule) Das ist toll, Hagrid...  
  
Hagrid: Holz für's Feuer hole ich aus dem Wald... aber wo bekomme ich Fleisch her? Ach, ich nehme einfach die Überreste von Snape's Zutaten!  
  
(Er beginnt alles vorzubereiten und verschickt Einladungen an alle in der Schule. Am nächsten Morgen in Snapes Büro)  
  
Snape: (steht mit heruntergelassener Hose vor Lucius) Ohh! Lucius!  
  
Lucius: Mh hm mh mh hm!  
  
Snaoe: (zieht sich seine Hose hoch) Hach jaa... Gut, dass Hagrid endlich verschwindet... das hast du gut gemacht... (~was immer er damit meint...~)  
  
Lucius: (wischt sich den Mund ab...) Ich hab mir auch größte Mühe gegeben... (~Jahaha...~) Es war schwer die Minister davon zu überzeugen, dass er verschwinden muss, obwohl man das eigentlich auf den ersten Blick sieht! Er ist so abstoßend! Sieh dir nur mal seine Haare an!  
  
Snape: Ja, schrecklich sowas...  
  
Quirrel: (kommt hereingetänzelt und bleibt erstarrt stehen) Lucius Malfoy?? (sauer) Was macht dieses Flittchen hier?  
  
Snape: Ich... ich kann das erklären!  
  
Quirrel: (todtraurig) Warum tust du mir sowas an? Liebst du mich nicht mehr??  
  
Lucius: Ich geh dann mal...  
  
Quirrel: (fängt bitterlich an zu weinen) Und ich dachte, ich wäre dein einziger Sklave!!!  
  
Snape: Aber ich aber aber ich aber...  
  
Quirrel: Nein! Wenn ich dich nicht zufriedenstellen konnte, dann bin ich ein schlechter Sklave! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben! Ich ziehe zu meinen Eltern!  
  
Snape: Sind die nicht schon tot...?  
  
Quirrel: Oh... stimmt. Dann ziehe ich eben zu deinen Eltern!! (rennt heulend weg, packt seine Sachen -3 Kisten Gleitmittel, seine Lila-Turban- Collection, Das "Wie man ein guter Sklave wird"-Buch und 'ne Zahnbürste...- und zog zu Snape's Eltern. Gerd und Magda Snape...)  
  
Snape: (bricht über seinem Schreibtisch zusammen und weint stille Tränen) Oh Slatero...  
  
(Plötzlich findet er einen merkwürdigen Zettel auf seinem Tisch)  
  
Zettel: Lieba Sev! Ich lad dich ~Herz~lich zu meina Grillpahtie ein! Dein HAGRID!  
  
Snape: Heilige Scheiße...  
  
(Im Lehrerzimmer)  
  
McGonnagal: Hagrid macht eine Grillparty! Ach, es ist schade, dass er weg muss...  
  
Dumbledore: Wer zum Teufel ist Hagrid?  
  
McGonnagal: (zuck... zuck zuck) ...und ich dachte, ich wäre dies verdammte Zucken im Augenlid los...  
  
Dumbledore: Lass uns trotzdem hingehen, immerhin kriegen wir dann etwas zu Essen und wir müssen nichts dafür bezahlen!  
  
Flitwick: Hier steht aber in winzig kleiner Schrift drunter "Bringt selbst etwas zu Essen mit, wenn ihr nicht an höllischen Magenschmerzn sterben wollt"  
  
Dumbledore: Tja, dann werd ich mir mal Pfeil und Bogen schnappen und irgendein Tier erschießen...  
  
(Man hört etwas Geraschel, einen Pfeilschuus und einen Schrei)  
  
Hagrid: Aaargh!  
  
Dumbledore: Oh entschuldigung! Ich dachte, sie wären ein Wildschwein!  
  
(Im Gryffindor-Turm)  
  
Neville: Hey, Leute! Eine Grillparty!  
  
Harry+Ron+Hermine: Wissen wir schon.  
  
Neville: Wir gehen alle zusammen hin, ja?  
  
Hermine: Nein Neville. WIR gehen nirgendwo hin!  
  
Neville: Aber... er hat die Einladung doch an uns alle geschrieben...  
  
Hermine: WILLST DU MIR WIDERSPRECHEN??  
  
Neville: Ich... Ich wollte doch nur...  
  
Hermine: WENN DU NICHTS GESCHEITES ZU SAGEN HAST, DANN HALT DIE KLAPPE!  
  
Ron: (flüstert zu Harry) Ich liebe es, wenn sie so ausrastet...  
  
Ich: Hey das passiert erst im dritten Buch!  
  
Alle: ???  
  
Ich: Äh... nichts! Beachtet mich garnicht!  
  
Neville: Nagut! (heul) Dann bleib ich eben mit Traver hier!!! Ich hatte sowieso keine Lust mit euch dahin zu gehn!  
  
Traver: Ich will nicht mit dem alleine hier bleiben. Der's scheiße.  
  
Krätze: Ich weiß. Alle finden ihn scheiße.  
  
(In Filch's Büro)  
  
Filch: (liest einen Bescheid vom Zauberministerium) Was soll das denn? Mrs. Norris hör dir das an!  
  
Mrs: Norris: Miao?  
  
Filch: (zitiert) Sehr geehrter Mr. Filch. Sie werden hiermit gebeten für immer in die Muggelwelt zu ziehen und sich weder mit weiblichen noch mit männlichen Zauberern zu paaren, da ihr Squibblut unsere Reinblütigkeit verunreinen würde! (streichelt Mrs. Norris) Als wenn ich mich mit Menschen paaren würde...  
  
Mrs. Norris: (genervt) Miaoo...  
  
Filch: Ich hab eine Idee! Wir zahlen es diesem Malfoy heim! Du schleichst dich in sein Zimmer und suhlst dich ordentlich in seinem Bett, so dass da ganz viele Haare und Milben kleben bleiben! Und dann fahren wir unter falscher Identität weg, so dass die uns nichts mehr anhaben können!  
  
(Filch macht sich nach kurzer Zeit auf den Weg zum Bahnhof, doch vor dem Einsteigen musste er noch einen Zollfragebogen ausfüllen)  
  
Name: FILCH Susanne  
  
Beruf: Kind  
  
Haben sie Tiere bei sich: Ja  
  
Transportieren sie Waffen bei sich: Ja  
  
Tragen sie Obst bei sich: Nein  
  
Hören sie manchml ungewöhnliche Stimmen, obwohl sie ganz alleine sind, die ihnen sagen, sie sollen einen Zug, in dem sie sich befinden, in die Luft sprengen: Ja  
  
(Bevor er einsteigt, wird er nochmal durchsucht, ob er auch wirklich kein Obst dabei hat! Plötzlich kommt Quirrel mit einen Feuerlöscher in der Hand um die Ecke)  
  
Filch: Prof. Quirrel? Was machen sie denn hier?  
  
Quirrel: I-Ich äh... hier brennt es! Hier s-sehen sie, ich hab einen Feuerlöscher!  
  
Filch: Das ist ein sehr schöner Feuerlöscher, aber hier brennt es nirgens.  
  
Quirrel: Oh... wirklich n-nicht?  
  
Filch: Nein.  
  
Quirrel: (dreht sich um und flüstert zum Feuerlöscher) Was soll ich jetzt machen??  
  
Feuerlöscher (Voldie): Geh einfach weg, er weiß von nichts! Stell mich einfach irgendwo ab, wo's keiner sieht!  
  
Quirrel: Gut! (dreht sich wieder zu Filch) TJA! DANN WERD ICH MAL GEHEN! MIT MEINEM FEUERLÖSCHER! (rennt weg)  
  
Filch: Hm... verückte Leute hier... ich werde sie vermissen... (er steigt in den Zug) Hey, wo fahren wir eigentlich hin? Ich hab den billigsten Zug gebucht...  
  
Mrs. Norris: Miao.  
  
Filch: Du hättest dir die Reisebroschüre besser durchlesen sollen!  
  
(Die Türen schließen sich, der Zug fährt los)  
  
Filch: Ach, entschuldigen sie?  
  
Passagier: Ja?  
  
Filch: Wo fahren wir überhaupt hin?  
  
Passagier: Das wissen sie nicht???  
  
Filch: Nein. Ich wollte mich überraschen lassen...  
  
Passagier: Wir fahren nach Askaban!  
  
Mrs. Norris: Miaou...  
  
(Später am Abend bei Hagrids supi Grillparty)  
  
Hagrid: Tütütü... (grill grill)  
  
Harry+Ron+Hermine: Hi Hagrid!  
  
Hagrid: Hallöchen! Wollt ihr was essen? (hält ein halb durchgebratenes Trollauge hoch)  
  
Hermine: (würg)  
  
Harry: Ähm... nee, ich hab kein Hunger...  
  
Ron: Mh! Trollaugen! (stopft sich das Trollauge in's Maul und kaut genüsslich drauf rum) Mein Lieblingsessen!  
  
(Mit der Zeit kommen auch alle Gäste -eingeladene sowie uneingeladene- die Lehrer aus Hogwarts, einige Schüler, Malfoy und Sohn, ein paar Leute vom Zauberministerium und alle sind glücklich und froh, außer Snape, der ist immernoch traurig wegen Quirrel.)  
  
Lucius: Was geht'n hier ab? Hagrid, müssten sie nicht ihre Sachen packen? Eigentlich sollten sie schon längst das Gelände verlassen haben!  
  
Hagrid: Oh... (geht schluchtzend in seine Hütte)  
  
Ron: Ey! Ich wollte noch ein Trollauge!  
  
Mr. Weasley: Ron??  
  
Ron: Dad?? Was machst du denn hier?  
  
Mr. Weasley: Ach, ich dachte, ich besuch euch mal. Geschäftsreisen sind billig.  
  
Ron: Aber du arbeitest duch in einer ganz anderen Abteilung?!  
  
Mr. Weasley: Ich weiß.  
  
Ron: ...  
  
Mr. Weasley: Mmh... Trollaugen...  
  
Snape: Quirrel hat auch so gerne Trollaugen gegessen... OH SLATERO! (rennt heulend in Hagrids Hütte)  
  
Hagrid: (schluchtz) Hey, das ist meine Hütte!  
  
Snape: Aber alles ist so schrecklich traurig und bedrückend!  
  
Hagrid: Ja, nicht wahr?  
  
(Beide fallen sich in die Arme und brechen in hysterisches Geheule aus, an dem sie fast erstickt wären)  
  
Lucius: (betritt die Hütte, um Hagrid noch ein bisschen fertig zu machen) AH! Severus! Du und dieses behaarte Etwas? (erinnert sich, was er am Morgen in Snapes Büro gemacht hat) UÄÄRRGGGBBBLL!!! (versucht sich die Zunge sauber zu machen)  
  
Snape: Verschwinde! Du nutzt mich doch nur aus! Niemanden interessieren meine Gefühle! (heul) Ich will doch nur geliebt werden!!!  
  
Hagrid: (immernoch in Snapes Armen) Äh... was?  
  
Snape: (sieht verwirrt zu Hagrid) GAH! (lässt ihn los, schubst Lucius beiseite) Quirrel war der einzige, der mich je geliebt hat! (stampft aus Hagrids Hütte) Und ich liebe ihn auch! (rennt jemanden um)  
  
Snape: Quirrel??  
  
Quirrel: Severus!  
  
Snape: Ich dachte du hast mich für immer verlassen!  
  
Quirrel: Nein, ich bin n-nur zu deinen Eltern gefahren. Die haben m-mir Babyfotos von dir gezeigt! Und... und... (schnüff) du hattest schon damals einen so süßen-  
  
Snape: Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist! Du bist der beste Sklave, den man haben kann!  
  
Quirrel: Ich w-wusste, dass du mich liebst!  
  
Snape: (verlegen) Ja ja Quirrel... Komm, wir essen Trollaugen!  
  
(Und sie hüpfen vergnügt von dannen)  
  
Mr. Weasley: (Am Plattenspieler) Ich rock die Scheiße fett, fette Beats, fette Reime...  
  
Ron: Dad, du blamierst mich...  
  
Mr. Weasley: Iz iz iz, wicki waa wicki woa!  
  
Harry: Hey Ron, lass uns ein bisschen mit dem Tarnumhang rumlaufen!  
  
Ron: Und Hermine?  
  
Harry: Die wollte mal kurz mit Snape und Quirrel auf's Mädchenklo...  
  
Ron: Naja... ich wollte eigentlich noch ein bisschen essen...  
  
Harry: Ach komm schon! Malfoys mit Dreck beschmeißen macht ohne dich keinen Spaß!  
  
Ron: Ach nagut!  
  
McGonnagal: (hat Hagrids Platz am Grill eingenommen) Tüdelü... (grill grill)  
  
Dumbledore: Das nennst du grillen? Wenn du so weiter machst ist das Fleisch morgen noch nicht gar! Moment, ich schütt Spiritus rein! (holt eine Flasche mit einem Totenkopf drauf hervor) Hab ich in Snapes Büro gefunden! (schütt)  
  
McGonnagal: NEIN! NICHT!!!  
  
BOOM!  
  
Dumbledore: (sein Bart flammt auf) Ah!!! (rennt im Kreis) Feuer! Feuer! Feuer! Feuer! (rennt panisch umher, wobei er sämtliche Dinge entzündet)  
  
Lucius: (steht gelangweilt in Hagrids brennender Hütte) Deine Hütte brennt.  
  
Hagrid: (steht neben ihm) Oh nein.  
  
Dumbledore: Hilfeeee!!!  
  
McGonnagal: Haltet aus! Ich hab da hinten irgendwo einen Feuerlöscher gesehen!!! (rennt los)  
  
Dumbledore: AAHH!!! ICH BRENNE! ICH BRENNE! ICH BRENNE!  
  
(McGonnagal kommt mit dem Feuerlöscher wieder und betätigt den Hebel. Doch es kommt nur eigenartiger weißer Staub heraus)  
  
Voldemort: HAR HAR HAR! Ihr Narren!  
  
McGonnagal: Oh nein!  
  
Quirrel: (kommt mit Snape im Arm wieder) Oh... Voldemort... äh... Tja, dann werd ich mal wieder gehen! Ach übrigens, hier brennt es.  
  
Snape: Hey! ER WAR WIRKLICH DER FEUERLÖSCHER!!!  
  
McGonnagal: Prof. Snape? Prof. Quirrel? (Mädchenstimme) Seid ihr verli- iebt??  
  
Hermine: (depremiert) Ja sind sie.  
  
Snape: Ich äh...  
  
Hooch: Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit!  
  
McGonnagal: Ja-aa???  
  
Hooch: Jaa! Ich hab sie mal zusammen erwischt!  
  
McGonnagal: E-echt?? Coo-ool!  
  
(McGonnagal und Hooch schlagen sich die Hände vor den Mund und kichern quiekend los...)  
  
Percy: Oh, wie lange seit ihr zwei hübschen denn schon zusammen?  
  
Snape+Quirrel: Ähm... äh... a-also...  
  
Voldemort: Hey! Hallo? Beachtet mich!  
  
McGonnagal: Halt's Maul! (schlägt Voldemort tot) Los! Erzählt!  
  
Quirrel: Aber... hier brennt es.  
  
Dumbledore: (rennt kurz vorbei) Hilfäääää!!!  
  
Snape: Dumbledore brennt auch.  
  
Hooch: LOS ERZÄHLT!!! (atmet schwer und Sabbertropfen laufen aus ihrem Mund)  
  
Quirrel: A-Also... äh... ich fand Severus ja von A-Anfang an sympatisch...  
  
Snape: (geschmeichelt) Ach... (stochert mit dem Fuß im Boden rum)  
  
Quirrel: Naja... und er hat mich gleich so b-besonders behandelt... Die ertse Zeit v-verbrachte er damit mich zu untersuchen, erhitzen, mich mit Salzsäure aufzulösen... das übliche eben...  
  
Dumbledore: AAHHH!!! (stürzt sich zu Boden und wälzt sich, entzündet dabei aber ein paar Gäste)  
  
Ron: Hilfe! Ah! Ah! Ah! Feuer!  
  
Mr. Weasley: Oh nein! Mein Sohn, ich rette dich!!! (stürzt sich todesmutig in die Flammen. Brennt dann aber auch...)  
  
Ron+Mr.Weasley: AHH! AHH!!!  
  
Lucius: Wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Draco, warum sind wir nicht so? Ich stürz mich in die Flammen und du rettest mich, okay? (stürzt sich in die Flammen) Ah! Au! Hey! Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? HEY! AAH! Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um mich zu retten! HALLO?!  
  
Draco: (mampft mit der depremierten Hermine ein paar Trollaugen) Thei nich thraurich... wir könn'n Pfeunde thein...  
  
Hermine: Hokay...  
  
Hooch: (versucht die Schreie zu übertönen) UND WAS IST DANN PASSIERT??  
  
Snape: Quirrel war immer so freundlich und zuvorkommend... und... und...  
  
McGonnagal: Lasst uns mal weggehen, das ist hier so laut...  
  
Alles was brennt: AAAAAHHH!!!  
  
(Und die kleine Gruppe ging ein Stück weiter bis zum Waldrand)  
  
McGonnagal: (vertraulich zu Snape) Du hat mit ihm geschlafen, weil keine Frau mit dir schlafen wollte??  
  
Snape: Nein!! Ich verfiel in teife Depressionen eines Mannes Mitte 50, der durch plötzliche Arbeitslosigkeit, einen bedrückenden Job als Chemielehrer annehmen musste und der bemerkt, dass sein Leben nur noch aus Hass und Trauer besteht! Erst holte ich mir Bestätigung bei den wenigen Schülern, die scharf auf mich waren...  
  
Percy: (im Hintergrund) Los Harry, lass uns tanzen!  
  
Snape: ...bis ich es dann schließlich mit jeder hässlichen Pottsau getrieben habe...  
  
Hermine: EY!  
  
Snape: ...doch als ich Quirrel traf, waren alle meine Sorgen weg!  
  
McGonngal: Ach? Und wie hat er das geschafft?? (fängt wieder an mit Hooch zu kichern)  
  
Snape: Ich hab ihn in den Arsch gefickt.  
  
McGonnagal+Hooch: (versteinert)  
  
Hagrid: (kommt kurz vorbei) Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr es bemerkt hab, aber hier brennt alles.  
  
Quirrel: Ich hab's bemerkt! Ich hab's bemerkt!  
  
Hagrid: Tja...  
  
(Und so wurde Hagrids Grillparty zu einem einzigem Disaster. Jedoch gestanden sich viele die Liebe, viele neue Feundschaften wurden geschlossen außerdem sind die ganzen Leute vom Zauberministerium verbrannt! So musste Hagrid doch nicht weg und lebte fortan in einer Luxusvilla, da seine kleine Holzhütte hoch versichert war. Lucius hatte keinen Bock mehr und verzog sich.)  
  
Lucius: Ich verzieh mich, Ciao!  
  
(Alle gehen glücklich dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Alle?)  
  
Filch+Mrs. Norris: HILFEEE!!! (Miao!!!)  
  
The End. 


End file.
